theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Mario Funeral (Feat. Sonic the Hedgehog)
Gallery Funeral Chapel picture.png Entering Funeral Chapel.png Red Casket on view.png Bright Sunshine.png Transcript * (Rain and Thunder Rumbling) * (Sonic runs around super fast and enters the church building where Mario's funeral ceremony's taking place.) * (Sonic opens the church door.) * (Luigi is standing right by Mario's open red casket with Sonic holding a tissue box and he grabs a tissue and puts it back on the table stand.) * Luigi: (Whimpering A Bit) * (Luigi runs off sobbing wildly.) * (Peach walks depressingly and walks right by Mario's open red casket.) * (Peach kisses Mario.) * Peach: (Sobbing And Whimpering A Bit) * Peach: "WHYYYYYYYYY?!?" * (Cut to Donkey Kong, Funky Kong and Candy Kong carrying Mario's now closed red casket right over to the grave pit which would soon be Mario's grave.) * (Toad is digging up Mario's soon to be grave.) * (The tombstone reads R.I.P. Mario on it.) * (Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo and Toadsworth are looking depressed now that Mario's gone for good.) * (Donkey Kong and Funky Kong put Mario's closed red casket right in the grave pit.) * Toadette and Diddy Kong: (Whimpering Nervously In Depression) * Luigi: (Sobbing And Whimpering A Bit) * Luigi: (Running right over to the closed red casket) "NAHAHAHAHAHAHO!" * (Waluigi grabs right on to Luigi's left shoulder with his right hand.) * Daisy: (Sobbing And Wailing) * (Mario's closed red casket is getting prepared to be buried in the grave pit.) * Toadette: (Sobbing And Wailing) * Diddy Kong: (Sobbing Wildly) * Peach: (Sobbing A Bit) * (Birdo is sobbing silently while Yoshi supports him.) * (Wario and Waluigi are just standing there in depression, but they're not sobbing their eyes out like Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Birdo, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Cranky Kong, Rosalina and Bowser are.) * (Toad puts the shovels down.) * (Toad is tearing up slightly.) * (Waluigi, Sonic and Wario are take turns using the shovel.) * Dixie Kong: (Sobbing Wildly) * Tiny Kong: (Sobbing Heavily) * Donkey Kong: (Sobbing A Bit) * (Candy Kong is standing right next to Funky Kong and she's sobbing heavily.) * (Cranky Kong is rubbing away the tear drops from his eyes.) * (Rosalina is tearing up slightly.) * (Sonic is depressed now that his partner's gone for good.) * (Wario and Waluigi are burying Mario's closed red casket.) * (Luigi is still sobbing wildly while having his right hand out at Mario's soon to be grave.) * (Cut to Bowser in his castle......) * Bowser: "Goodbye, Mario." * Bowser: (Evil Laughter) * Bowser: (Sobbing A Bit) * (The very next morning, Sonic walks right over and puts a red chaos emerald right on Mario's grave.) * Sonic: "Mario, I'm never gonna forget about you." Characters * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Toad * Toadette * Toadsworth * Yoshi * Birdo * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Funky Kong * Dixie Kong * Tiny Kong * Candy Kong * Rosalina * Bowser * Sonic Voice Cast * Ian Pabito - Luigi * Ninti Chance - Peach/Daisy/Toad/Toadette/Dixie Kong/Tiny Kong * Julie Park - Birdo/Candy Kong * Samuel Meza - Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong * Stephen J. Pena - Bowser * Cougar MacDowall - Sonic Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Funeral Ceremony Category:Antoons Funeral Ceremony Clips Category:Antoons video clips Category:Antoons video ideas